User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII XIII XIV XV ---- Reply No, let it stay, only as a temporary. When someone has time (and it looks it will be me), the plot will be re-written. Energy ''X'' 14:44, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Which plot? Maybe I can rewrite? Utkar22 14:45, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. I guess I should've asked you instead.--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:39, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Gallery There is a reason I put "previous" in the game box gallery. Because those images are meant to show that they are from the past games since the newest generation move image should already be there. This way it makes it more specific and not so general. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:52, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Why? We use game images for the infobox image, not anime. That's the reason for the game box being previous because the current is in the infobox. By saying games in general, you ate establishing that all version of the games should be there, but the most current would already be in the infobox. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:55, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Yet as X has told me. We primarily use game images for infoboxes unless there is no image of the current then anime and manga is acceptable in the mean time. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:45, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Like I said I didn't say we use only game images only for the MoveImageBox but for the game version box, we would list all generation game version before the most current generation which a current generation move image will be in the move infobox page instead and in the MoveImaheBox temp we list the others before, thus the "previous" part. To show that the images are of the previous generations and shouldn't include the most current as it is already displayed on the move infobox page. If you don't understand what I'm saying than that's on you because I will continue to add the "previous" to the game versio of the MoveImageBox temp. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:54, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh okay good. I'm glad you understand. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:00, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pewter Special If I am able to find the episode, I will do it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:16, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply Those are the only ones available, unless you (or anyone else) wants to scan the Viz Media ones. There are some unofficial translations, but they are rare, except the newer chapters (starting from Diamond and Pearl arc). I doubt people would even want to scan Viz Media ones, since a lot of criticism is about the changes from the original version. Energy ''X'' 19:06, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rename I can do that but you can do it too since you have the rights as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:57, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Hy why you edit the ash noivern trivia its the second semi-pseudo the first was goodra.--Aasdsd (talk) 12:40,March 3,2016(UTC) Reply I saw, I'm just focusing on making a lot of edits right now. - PokémonGamer 10:44, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Is the Binacle in the trailer using Brick Break? - PokémonGamer 12:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I've changed the image for XY110 to a more relevant one featuring Noivern because the title mentions "サンダー'とオンバーン'" (Thunder and Onvern in Japanese). - PokémonGamer 20:10, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Categories It's a temporary. Once the chapters are added into regular volumes, the categories will be changed. Energy ''X'' 14:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply Some were categorized like that. So I remove the categorized ones? Utkar22 14:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Some other pages were Utkar22 14:29, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure. But can images have categories such as: Original Series Anime Images ? Utkar22 14:33, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply So, just new images from Emerald/HeartGold & SoulSilver/ORAS arcs. I can do that yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:52, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, I can't really find new images of a good quality of them. I can replace some images from the same arcs.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I will see if I am able to find them. Some images are already fine on the pages though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:20, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright, just making sure you knew it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:27, March 5, 2016 (UTC) The last sentence of the biography is about the second episode it appeared.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:33, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Because it has the same name as the English title. That's the sole reason. Might be better if you had your attention towards the BW chapters. Energy ''X'' 20:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Neither. I think it is about time to do something about those character pages a bit. Once they have some basic information, then I'd return back to D&P. Until then, unless X&Y, ORAS or B2W2 chapters are released, no new chapter plots will be written. Energy ''X'' 20:22, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I saw it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:29, March 6, 2016 (UTC) If the last episode of IL becomes number one, the first episode of OI becomes number two and so the last one becomes number 36.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) It is okay.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Maybe a discussion for in the future, for now the OI episodes have to be fixed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, that's kinda weird in my opinion. In that episode Ash only has six badges, so yeah. Don't think that's right.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:18, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Congrats I saw. Thank you very much! Misch60 (talk) 16:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Manga Pokemon Sure, I will do that if I come across an article like that. Misch60 (talk) 09:12, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, maybe later on. If it happens, probably best for later on. Not certain if they are still taking on. Haven't heard of any new Wikia Stars in some time. Energy ''X'' 11:49, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Add Could you add "Sprite" to all the berry images that don't have them please. Like this and this. And if you don't mind also adding the category "Berry sprites" to them. If it is under "Item Sprites" just remove it because I'm trying to organize the images for better navigation for specfic things. Thank you. --Rai 水 (talk) 03:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Type effectiveness Those 'templates' are already at the main type pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:16, March 10, 2016 (UTC) If you think so, go ahead then.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:19, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Forum Yeah yeah, I saw the forum already. I will leave a comment wheb I have time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:10, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:Creation Yeah, I am planning to make them in the future.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Images Why rename the gym leader pokemon images?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:32, March 14, 2016 (UTC) What I meant was the ones like brock, misty and other leaders pokemon images you changed. How come?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Plan You meant the Unova locations category for example right? Sure, I can help you with that, just say when you're done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:27, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure, just say when you're done with the template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:29, March 17, 2016 (UTC) If you are able to, can you do the anime locations, starting from Z, so it will be less work for me to do it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:59, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images If I can find the scans, I will be planning to do them. Same with the other mangas, if I am able to find the scans of them aswell.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:06, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images Yeah, Pokémon Korea has textless footage of the Korean themes on their YouTube channel, and since it's an Asian dub (most Asian language dubs follow this, for example the Vietnamese and Chinese dubs, but the Hindi dubs are an example of a dub that doesn't use the Japanese version of the anime), it uses the Japanese version as the base of its own dub rather than the English dub unlike other non-Asian dubs, so Korea uses the Japanese footage with the only difference being different audio and different song and different logo shown at the beginning (none of the images are required to show the logo anyway, and I don't think that's a point in the song where lyrics/credits would be visible anyway), but the footage is the same, so it won't matter what I use because even if they're technically Korean theme images, they use the same video footage as the Japanese version anyway. That's how I was able to replace the XY&Z/Squishy's Song images with textless versions, because Pokémon Korea had them. (edit: and it looks like they also show a preview for XY094 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq5o3Rvqenw&index=1&list=PLi-MwfPpkXIJ2FmD48nX3Z1s6SOP_bHwq while Japan just gets a preview of the entire series, maybe the preview is just a rerun only thing in Japan) But they don't have all the themes up on YouTube and some of them even include lyrics (for example, Roaring All-Stars, so I won't be able to use the Korean theme for these songs) so I'll try to edit out the TV Tokyo lyrics the best I can for the other images or use other shots if it's difficult or even a shot where the text isn't showing, but yeah, I can get rid of the text. - PokémonGamer 21:09, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :I did respond but you probably skipped to Energy X's comment and didn't read this, I can get those images, but I didn't upload much yesterday because I was half asleep. - PokémonGamer 20:14, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I've gotten the text removed from most of the other themes (some of the Japanese rental DVD's had textless theme footage on them), but due to the lack of textless footage for the Japanese Black and White song, I'll have to use the dub theme and edit out the dub text (most important because readers of the page shouldn't be able to tell that it's from the dub, because some of the footage in the dub theme that I can edit the text from easily, is present in the original Japanese theme, I also used the dub theme (from back when they were all textless) to get a textless image of Together/Together2008, because some of its footage is the same as the Japanese theme. - PokémonGamer 17:32, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Application Surprised you haven't made a comment in here, yet, considering you did want that app to be launched. Energy ''X'' 21:32, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Chapter I think it should be thematic. In a sense that manga is all black and white, so let the template look like it as well. Energy ''X'' 10:50, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Er, I was referring to any arc, meaning the whole manga is thematic, meaning only to use white, grey and black colors in it, to leave it as it is. Energy ''X'' 10:59, March 18, 2016 (UTC) What did you have in mind, first? Energy ''X'' 11:27, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Reply No, it is not in my domain. It is just that Staff are the only ones in charge for that. Well, it seems most new features for Oasis skin are excluded for Monobook. Either switch over to Oasis skin or use through the mobile phone. Energy ''X'' 23:30, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Can I help write Poke news blog please NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 10:18, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Ok NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 10:22, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Rename Really sorry Ellis.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:43, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Also why do we have to keep our messages?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:44, March 19, 2016 (UTC) What I mean sorry about my self and why do we have keep archive our messages? --Kyurem147 (talk) 10:46, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh well I get it's wrong to erase others. I KNOW, but it wouldn't be illegal to erase our own.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:52, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:DPA I am kinda working on the anime and manga pages, trying to insert some plot.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:05, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply Can't, don't have the episode videos at the moment. Which means someone else has to do it, instead. Energy ''X'' 11:00, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Can you get people to see the blog and also we need an Event Pokemon template so it can show the date NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 16:52, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I keep doing it NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 16:59, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Mystery Dungeon Sure. I believe there is already some kind of template for the wild Pokémon section.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:10, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:16, March 20, 2016 (UTC) "Abilities" Category I noticed for the "type-enhancing abilities" you removed the general "abilities" category from the page? Why? --Rai 水 (talk) 07:16, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :I think you misunderstood my question. Why is it on a page like Blaze (which is a Type-enhancing abilities) that you removed the Abilities category? --Rai 水 (talk) 07:23, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I think I know what you intended. You wanted the "Abilities" category to be the main category, having "Generation abilities" categories as subcategories of it, along with other things. By that the "Abilities" category shouldn't be on the "Abilities" page but the specific categories for the specific ability. If that was what you were getting at, only doing "type-enhancing abilities" shouldn't be the end. Abilities like Big Pecks should only have the category "Generation V Abilities" instead of both that and the general "Abilities" category. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:42, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Well okay then that makes sense. It makes things more organized and easier to navigate. I'll help you with this change when I'm editing along. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:46, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I just noticed that going through with the procedure on handling abilities pages, can be said for move pages too. I don't know how people will feel about getting rid of the "Moves" category to be more specific and only have the "Generation ? moves" category. I think this should be discussed before such a change that some may be against. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Edits Yeah, I guess it would be fine if the images were placed on character pages. As for the references, let them stay, for just because someone appeared in one episode, does not mean they don't need the references - it is due to the fact they are tied to the major characters (like Miette's Meowstic being the rival's Pokémon). Energy ''X'' 19:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bios I might do those in the future. The bios I wrote for Zoey and Zoey's Glameow are mostly of what I remember from those episodes (with a little bit of help from the plot on the episode pages). If I am going to do Blue's Blastiose and Red's Charizard, I have to rewatch all of the Origins episodes to know the plot a bit again. I am trying though to get more biographies on the anime/manga pages since there are a lot tagged with .--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:41, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Applying Other than not having to been on the wiki for long enough, I have been thinking of trying to become an Admin on the wiki. Do you think it's a good idea? I'm asking you for no reason in particular, but please let me know what you think. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:09, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well, thanks for the info. Oh, and are you having trouble with source editor? Lord and I am, and I didn't know if you were having it too... Mario101luigi202peach404 13:19, March 22, 2016 (UTC) : Okay, got it. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:22, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Chapters Yeah, that is to be the plan. The links just need time to be changed, though. Energy ''X'' 13:54, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Forum There is a new forum up about dealing with categories. Please feel free to put your opinion on the subject. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:00, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Also could you remame these files to say Rock Blast. I mistakenly wrote Rock Slide when it wasn't. Thank you. File 1 and File 2. --Rai 水 (talk) 03:00, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rename In my opinion, Shiny before the Pokémon name is better but since many images are like that, I guess Shiny can be after the Pokémon name.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:52, March 23, 2016 (UTC) GIFS Yeah, sorry about the mistake. I hope I'm doing it right now. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:02, March 23, 2016 (UTC) : The new ones are better, right? --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:30, March 23, 2016 (UTC) User Rights How do I go about making the forum to ask for rollback rights. Is there is pre-made version or something? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:22, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Bad news The preview for "A Bride for Citron!? Eureka's S'il-vous-plaît Panic!!" had a lot of text on it. However, when it goes up on Hulu, I'll be able to get a textless screenshot from the preview. - PokémonGamer 10:56, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Shiny Electrode I ran into a problem uploading the sprite. There is already a sprite, but with a name that doesn't match the others. Should I use the one I'm trying to upload, or the one that already exists? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:40, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Lysandre's Gyarados No, that image could belong better to Lysandre page. It is just that top three panels are too much, as they represent Lysandre more than his Gyarados. Well, the manga images are much more difficult to put, for either you'd have to cut off a part of the image or ignore the whole section. Energy ''X'' 17:11, March 24, 2016 (UTC) You are making the images too small NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 07:45, March 25, 2016 (UTC) HaVE CREATED THE TEMPLATE i ASKED yOU NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 07:48, March 25, 2016 (UTC) tHE ONE FOR Event Pokemon NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 07:51, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ORAS017 I don't know about that. After all, the ORAS016 and ORAS017 have those logo titles on the first pages, which are present on all ORAS chapters. I think it is referred to the same chapter, due to the previous one being quite short (having 12 pages). Either way, we should wait and see. Energy ''X'' 10:24, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Idea That is a nice idea, however I have a Japanese 3DS, thus I have some problems with the eshop since I can't read it. I will be able to find the episodes another way, there are plenty ways to find them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:56, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Have you made a template for Event Pokemon and we need one for Template:TrainerA on how to group them together NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 17:18, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks notify when you make it NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 17:58, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Well, I have reverted your edits on that ORAS chapter. I trust more the serebii.net site than Bulb, in these cases. Besides, it would make more sense if the actual chapter was released all at once, rather than separating it in two parts and claim it is one, just with different time releases. Energy ''X'' 21:50, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Check out the forum here NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 13:10, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Easter Same to you!--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:12, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter!--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:45, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Reply It is a nice idea, however I am kinda busy this week so I don't know if I am able to help much with removing.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:52, March 28, 2016 (UTC) If I have some free time, I might be able to help you out.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Reply How do I go about asking for rights? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:32, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :I requested for rollback, here. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:56, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Votes I saw the new request for Rachin, but I don't know how old it is (I don't think it's too old), but could you alert me when these votes happen? I'd like to be a part of them. Also, how do you suggest I find vandalism on the wiki. I was told I haven't undone any, and I would like to do that. Just give me a suggestion and that'll do. If you don't have time, that's okay too. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:55, March 30, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you for the info! --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:27, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Image Well, I think it is fine as it is. It is just converting .jpg to .png file takes much more time. Energy ''X'' 09:55, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'll only do if I have to, meaning if there is a .png image already with a good name. Besides, such work could be left to others, like Kyurem or DragonSpore. Energy ''X'' 09:59, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Edit Let me see how it will apply, first. Energy ''X'' 08:51, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Looks good to me. Though I'd rather that all that blank space could be filled. But whatever, carry on. Energy ''X'' 09:18, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Late Happy Late Birthday. I had to take a few planes to get to Texas over my spring break. I wasn't very active on Wikia those days. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:14, April 4, 2016 (UTC) : You're welcome (: --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:57, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Should I start placing the sprites I upload into the categories, or do you want to do that? ::: --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Okay, will do. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:54, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: I accidentally added the wrong category to the last two images I uploaded. Can you fix that, because I can't seem to fix that. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Sorry I didn't clarify, but the one you just deleted was the correct one. The one there now is the incorrect one... Oh, and can only Admin delete categories? Because I can't seem to delete them. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:11, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: Okay, Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:17, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images I have seen the templates already on their pages, I will replace the image eventually.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:03, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Links There is no clear consensus to split the pages. Besides, I'd rather that every game character has their corresponding Adventures page, not two. All I am saying is there are more important things to do than worry about that - like that BW manga that you promised so long ago to finish. Energy ''X'' 12:01, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :It is just one rule overrides the other. Besides, by certain means, one would also split the game characters, simply because they have different backgrounds between ones from Ruby & Sapphire and Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire - which we do not do. Energy ''X'' 12:30, April 6, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree on Energy X on this. There are other things that are important to do right now, like the massive amount of pages that need information.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:24, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Gen VII With the upcoming generation it means I have to update my movelist templates and pages I've submitted them on to correspond with them. At least I didn't even finish even half of the move pages because it would mean even more work if I did. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:19, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :No I was just saying that I will be doing that. I don't think I'd be needing help as I only posted rhe templates on about 40-50 move pages which is way less stressful than if it were like 300 or so because there are so many moves. Do you know when the new games are suppose to come out? Aren't they called Pokémon Sun & Moon? --Rai 水 (talk) 20:25, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Abilities I'd rather delete that abilities category. For, mostly, in the anime, when an ability is activated, the Pokémon starts glowing or somesuch. I think it would be better if it was categorized as Category:Season # Pokémon (where # is the number of the season). The images are just too "static", in my opinion. Energy ''X'' 12:16, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Splitting Pages I don't feel like that is really needed at the moment. When splitting the pages, the main page will become a disambiguation page which will have red links to pages that are yet to make. Those red links will encourage users (mostly Dragonspore and Kyurem) to make those pages with just the main things (templates, mostly the empty and missing image ones). The users, who made the page, will most likely never fill/touch the page again and those pages will be left like that for months, maybe even years. They will leave those pages to other users because they only wanted to make the page and nothing else (Same thing happened with the Rumble U pages, someone just made the pages and left them with small amount for info. They will never touch the page again and now it is up to me to fill it in). So in my opinion, the pages should only be seperated when someone wants to make the page and will run into a page conflict. Then the page should be split and this way, it will not encourage users to make 'empty' pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Question Why is that when one thing is listed in a trivia or see also section of a page, you remove the "*"? It might just be me, but I don't see the point in only using the "*" when at least two thingams are being listed. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:24, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :I know that, but what is the reason for it? --Rai 水 (talk) 06:08, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Come on dude really. The last thing I want is edit warring. I would appreciate if you don't remove the bullet. If you do, I'll just readd it again. Whatever way X thought of, he didn't discuss it with others and that is a problem..--Rai 水 (talk) 16:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC)